Baloo and Blu/Baloo Proves a Point
Cast * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas * Baloo (from Winnie the Pooh) as Percy * Blu (Rio) as Harold * Monkeys (The Jungle Book) as The Troublesome Trucks * Little John (Robin Hood) as Toby (does not speak) * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Baloo worked hard at the new harbor. The workmen needed stone for their building. Little John helped, but sometimes the loads of stone were too heavy, and Baloo had to fetch them for himself. Sometimes he'd see Bagheera. "Well done Baloo. Roger Radcliffe is very pleased with us." A bird park was close by. Baloo heard the birds flying overhead all day. The noisiest of all was a macaw. "Stupid thing!" said Baloo. "Why can't it go and fly somewhere else?" One day, Baloo stopped at the bird park. "Hello," said Baloo. "Who are you?" "I'm Blu," said the macaw. "Who are you?" "I'm Baloo. What great wings you've got." "They're nice wings. I can fly high. Don't you wish you could fly?" "Certainly not. I like my road, thank you." "I think roads are slow," said Blu. "They're not much use and quite out-of-date." He flapped his wings and flew away. Baloo found Little John at the quarry. "I say, Little John. That Blu, that stuck-up old bird, says I'm slow and out-of-date. Just let him wait. I'll show him." He collected his monkeys and started off, still fuming. Soon they heard a familiar sound. "Baloo," whispered his driver, "there's Blu. He not far ahead. Let's race him." "Yes, let's!" said Baloo. Baloo pounded along. The monkeys screamed and swayed. "Well, I'll be a ding-dong-danged!" said the driver. There was Blu. The race was on! "Go it, Baloo!" he yelled. "You're gaining!" Baloo. had never been allowed to run fast before. He was having the time of his life." "Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" he panted to the monkeys. "We don't want to, we don't want to," they grumbled. It was no use. Baloo was bucketing along with flying feet. And Blu was high and alongside. The fireman shovelled for dear life. "Well done, Baloo!" shouted the driver. "We're gaining! We're going ahead! Oh, good boy, good boy!" A distant signal warned them that the harbor wharf was near. "Peep, peep, peep! Brakes, guard, please." The driver carefully checked Piglet's speed. They rolled under the main road and halted on the wharf. "Oh dear!" groaned Baloo. "I'm sure we've lost." The fireman scrambled to the roof. "We've won! We've won!" he shouted. "Blu's still flying. He's looking for a place to land. Listen, boys," the fireman called. "Here's a song for Baloo: Said Blu the blue macaw '' T''o our Baloo, 'You are slow! Your road is out of date, '' ''and not much use you know!' But Baloo and his monkeys did the trip in record time, '' ''And we beat the blue macaw on our old branch line!" Baloo loved it. "Oh, thank you!" he said. He liked the last line best of all and was a very happy bear. Category:Parodies